pretty little things
by London Lorilie
Summary: Legolas meets a whimsical creature deep in the forest…a wood sprite. What ever will he do with her? Het LegolasOFC


title- pretty little things…  
  
author- lorilie  
  
pairings- legolas / female woodsprite  
  
rating- r (for later chapters)  
  
beta- the best beta in the whole world…Newvilya  
  
genre- comedy & smut  
  
Pretty little things… - part one  
  
"What is it?" Boromir had learned to watch the elf with a close eye, for he saw things in coming that even a ranger could not foresee. It was when the immortal stiffened that his guard was raised, and as his friend raised his bow Boromir felt his hand stiffen as he drew his sword.   
  
"Something so strange…" Legolas' voice trailed off as he listened, his eyes straining into the midday sun. He shifted his glance looking far into the thick forest that surrounded the group. "I can hear it…but even as it draws close it's movements are so light that the noise is little more than a whisper in my ears."  
  
"Uruk-Hai?" Aragorn whispered, although it not make sense even to him. Any foe that they had seen in these lands would have lumbered along the ground, singing out a harsh tune for all to hear. Not to mention that predators found in the Great Woods tended to hunt in packs, no if Legolas was unsure of what was nearing them it had to be something cunning and sly.   
  
"It is no Orc or Uruk-Hai that comes this way." Legolas lowered his arrow, only enough to allow himself a full range of vision. As it was, if he could not tell where the enemy would attack from, he would have no target.   
  
"Let them come" Gimli grunted hoisting his ax into the air, his eyes darting from side to side. Although his stature was small he had the heart of a true warrior, and was constantly looking for any new opportunity to show his bravery and true dwarf skill in battle.   
  
"I still do not understand how we can be lost in the woods when we are in the company of an Elf, a Ranger and a Wizard." Boromir's patience had been growing thin as the morning had crept by, it seemed that Gimli would not stop retelling the tale of his last trip to the shores of the west. It had been a perfectly lovely story the first five times they had heard it, but now as the sun rose into the sky above them, even Legolas moved further ahead to escape the dwarf's unremitting discourse.   
  
"This woodland has stayed untouched by those of middle earth for so many ages that even I can not separate truth from fiction." Gandalf spoke calmly as he scanned the trees around them. "There is a magic that lives deep in the forest, close to where we stand. I fear we have upset the balance of nature here. The elves had a name for this forest at one time, but even that was so long ago that it has been forgotten. "  
  
"Something draws very near," Legolas again raised his bow, he could sense it's coming. It's footsteps sounded as if they were nothing more than a ladybug lighting on the leaf of a willow tree. It was a strange worry that caught in his mind. Even his Elvin kin did not move as frothy as the nimble footsteps that fell on his ears. "It hides behind that tree"   
  
The company all focused their will on the large Summer tree that stood a stone's throw away. "We must be careful" Gandalf whispered, "Do not harm it until we know what we are dealing with."  
  
It was then that a blithe giggled sang from behind the foliage.   
  
"What is this?" Aragorn took a tentative step forward and was stopped by the look of warning that Legolas shot in his direction.   
  
"Bellia canta nothar dargo?" Not a one of them understood the language that was spoken from behind the tree, but the voice they all heard seemed to be more feminine than anything the ears of elves, men or dwarves had scare heard before.   
  
"What is it speaking Gandalf?" Gimli had not moved a muscle but a look of interest swept over his face.   
  
"It is a speech that I thought had long sense died…" Gandalf's words were tossed away as a soft laugh rose from the mouth of their guest.   
  
With a grace in movement that stole the breath from the group, a tall, lithe girl stepped from behind the tree trunk and into plain view. Her long, dark hair blew in the wind, drawing a strand over her face which was just as fair as the rest of her body. The stunning exquisiteness of her appearance was only added as she took a step. The long flowing gown she had been wearing parted only as her upper thigh was relieved and only to let the fabric fall back into the place. She cocked her head to one side, as if looking them over, an expression of innocence so evident on her face that not one of them knew what to do. A strange ethereal glow seemed to seep from her very skin, and she pursed her ample lips as she giggled once more.   
  
"Well bless the heavens," Gandalf chuckled in a kind of strange amazement.   
  
"What is this magic?" Aragorn questioned, unable to tear his gaze from the creature standing before them.   
  
"Please for God's sake, lower your weapons or you will scare her away." Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn complied immediately, Gimli simply could not move.   
  
"See at her well my friends, for you are seeing a site that I never thought I would witness."   
  
"What is it that we are seeing?" Boromir asked gruffly, not wanting to listen to the wizard dance around the information.   
  
"She is a Wood Sprite. And a very friendly one at that."   
  
"A sprite…I thought they were only a tale" Aragorn watched as the girl slowly approached Gimli.  
  
"No, although it was thought that their lines had been broken three ages ago." Gandalf grinned and she reached out and poked Gimli's stomach, before retracting her hand swiftly. The dwarf was anxiously as she gave a small tug at his beard, and he grumbled. Staring at him a moment longer she reached out and lightly caressed the metal of his ax. She made a noise that sounded something to the tune of "ooo" and ran her fingers over the forged metal. Her mouth parted into an excited expression as she reached the tip of the blade and then drew her hand back as if it had burned her. She let out a petite sequel and held her finger.   
  
"Ohh I am sorry my lady." Gimli lowered his weapon and stepped forward but she retreated further back. She again puckered her mouth and shook her head at him, and then held her finger as blood trickled down it. "I can't have hurt her that badly" Gimli words were more of a question than a statement.   
  
"No, I imagine she's not used to cutting herself…Sprites are one with their surroundings. She does not seem all that scared." Gandalf stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"I have never heard of such a creature as a Sprite before…what exactly is she." Boromir struggled to repress a laugh as the Dwarf's face turned red. She backed up, looking tentatively at Aragorn.   
  
"I do not know how they came about. It is told in legend that the Sun and the Moon looked down at the flowers in the forest every day and night and wished dearly that someday they could look down on them together. One day the Moon appeared in the light hours, and looked down on the earth beside the Sun. This magic created the Wood Sprites, they are forever happy creatures. They have no other purpose than appreciate the nature around them and find pleasure for themselves. They are truly the most exquisite creatures…and yet I have never seen anything like to before. I could not have imagined something so spectacular as the Sprite we are watching now." Gandalf wondered what she was thinking as she neared the man before her.   
  
Aragorn looked terrified as the nymph reached out to touch his arm. She looked at him as a small child would look at a shiny new present and she leaned closer to him to inspect her new friend. "What is she doing?" Aragorn looked to his friends.  
  
"She's exploring, she's never seen anything like you before." The wizard watched her as she moved like a timid fawn. Unsure if she trusted the man before her. Her small hands reached for the stubble on his chin, and seemed unhappy that the feeling she received was rough and prickly. She wrinkled her nose, and then with all the grace of a goddess she let out a delicate sneeze.   
  
Low laughs came from everyone of them but Aragorn, who did not look pleased. The sprite seemed to think Boromir looked too much like the man before him and she raised her hands towards him as if to say "no thank you."   
  
"It looks as if she doesn't like you, ranger" Boromir chuckled.   
  
It was when she noticed Gandalf that her face seemed to light up. She pranced from one foot to another and made a low bow before him as she giggled, looking something like a court jester. As she stood up again she spoke something in her language and then began a short dance before him. It appeared to be the kind of strange ballet of movement that children do when they are so excited that they have to move bodies in some way. When she finished the jig and stood with a noble grace as she held her head high, meeting the wizard's gaze and looking quite pleased with herself.   
  
"Well, I guess she is a happy little thing isn't she?" Gimli couldn't help but feel a warm heart towards the strange being.   
  
It was then that she looked to Legolas, seeing him for the first time. She stopped completely and Legolas just stared at her, unsure of what he should do. She then let out a squeak of delight as she frolicked closer to him. As she stood before him she gave an approving nod of her head, and then patted him squarely on the chest. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she brought both hands to the tips of his pointed ears and softly caressed the apex of his ears. Legolas closed his eyes as he allowed her to touch one of the most sensitive parts of his body.   
  
She dropped her hands to his hair and ran her fingers through the flaxen tresses. He could feel the embarrassment raising to his face as he remembered that his companions were staring at him. The Sprite leaned her face to his chest and inhaled, breathing in his scent. She gave him a full smile and gracefully wrapped her arm around his waist.   
  
Legolas was taken off guard and looked to Gandalf who was still simply pleased at her mere presence. He turned to the rest of his friends as she began nuzzling her face into his neck, and making a faint noise that sounded much like the purring of a cat.   
  
"I think she has found her favorite" Gimli chuckled stoutly.   
  
"Aye, she likes you my friend," Boromir seemed just as amused as the rest of them. Aragorn was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"What should I do?" Legolas couldn't help but smile as she let her entire body weight rest on his chest. She brought her cut finger to his attention, still holding tight to him with the other arm. She began to ramble in a rather whiny fit, and Legolas was unsure of what she wanted from him. He reached up and took her injured hand into his, squeezing it gently. A small, satisfied sigh escaped her lips as she rested her cheek at his neckline.   
  
"Nothing" Gandalf assured him, "You're an elf, it only makes sense that she would find familiarity in you." He paused as if a thought had wandered into his mind. "Speak to her Legolas, perhaps she knows your tongue."  
  
Legolas stiffened and awkwardly patted the back of her head, "Lle quena I'lambe tel' Eldalie?" [Do you speak elvish?]   
  
She pulled back from him, looking at him as if he had called her some sort of terrible name. Then her forehead wrinkled in thought, she spoke slowly, pulling the words from the back of her mind. "Uma…saielle…lirima edhel." [yes…very little…lovely elf.] 


End file.
